Each autumn, many homeowners are faced with the annual task of collecting and disposing of leaves that have fallen from their trees and now blanket their lawns. Many communities now require that such leaves or lawn debris be placed into “lawn and leaf bags” before city or county services will collect them for disposal. Lawn and leaf bags essentially constitute large paper or plastic sacks, which are readily available from hardware or home improvement stores and which are relatively inexpensive.
Using lawn bags can be difficult and frustrating because their non-rigid structure makes them unwieldy and awkward to handle. Maintaining the collapsible bag in its “open” position and accessible for receiving leaves is a constant struggle, regardless of whether the bag is standing upright or placed on its side on the ground. In either arrangement, one is tasked with both holding the mouth of the bag open with one hand, while manipulating the rake with the other, a tiring and inefficient proposition at best.
Because raking and collecting leaves into lawn bags is a physically demanding chore, and manipulating the lawn bag itself makes this effort even more difficult, what is needed is a simple means of handling lawn bags that will ease the difficulty of use and make the entire effort less challenging. In particular, what is needed is a way to address the problem of its non-rigid structure and propensity of the bag opening to simply collapse during use.